Daddy's Favorate Little Ones
by Shittake Ramen
Summary: Everyone needs a mommy or daddy to love, nurture and spoil them. Tony gets the daddy he always wanted and needed and gains two siblings in the process. Warning: Toddlerism and Daddy relations, Spankings , and foul langue mostly Fury.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The avengers belong to marvel I just borrow them for a few. This fanfiction with have Daddy/son relationship and play so be warned. It is platonic so no sexual things with be happen with the main characters. Though I'm rating it** M** for everybody else and just in case. **Please R&R**.

* * *

'**_Tell me and I forget, teach me and I may remember, involve me and I learn.' - Benjamin Franklin_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The first time Tony Stark the Billionaire , playboy , philanthropist met Agent Coulson was shorting after the Afghanistan kidnapping or rather '**_Starknapping' _**as Tony like to refer to it as. Apparently **S.H.E.I.L.D **had always trailedTony Stark. An agent had been assigned to him since his birth. However after he was '_**Starknapped'**_ ( the name caught on really fast with the younger agents who filed the paperwork_ that_ incident) the Director decided to put Agent Coulson as his handler( which depending on who you asked would say it was a gloried babysitting job) because Agent Coulson was' _the best' _at what he did. And putting aside that Stark was _the_ founder of **S.H.E.I.L.D **son Tony was still a wanted man. It did help Nick Fury's decision that Agent Coulson had been the handler of both Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff who were both formidable in there own rights.

Agent Phil Coulson had seen and done quite a few extravagant things in his life as far as working for **S.H.E.I.L.D** went and if asked even he would say that being Tony Stark daddy had never been his intentions it just happened and Phil wouldn't change that for all the money in the world. It started with small little action and phrase's that later both Tony and Phil would have said if they had looked closer they could have seen the end result coming.

The first official time Agent Coulson had met Tony Stark in person was at a nice gala to welcome Tony back to well society. Tony is a Tony like fashion was kinda jerking and brushed off Phil's introduction. That did piss him off but he wasn't a top agent and Director Fury's right hand man for nothing he kept his poker face in place.

' I like your poker face though it's kinda sinister like a well meaning villain.'

'Huh what's a well meaning villain Tony? I'm pretty sure that they don't exist. Now would you please let daddy finish telling 'Tasha and Clint how you became their little big brother.'

Tony huffed and nodded his head in a yes motion cuddling into his daddy's side. His little sis Tasha was sitting near daddy legs with her head on his left knee as Phil run his fingers through her red locks. Clint was sitting Indian style on Phil's lest side cuddling his huge stuffed hawk appropriately name Stealth. Both were looking with big bright eyes waiting for their daddy to continue.

'As I was saying before Tony called me a well meaning villain and sinister I meet Tony face to face at his gala...'

Agent Coulson knew that Tony was barley listening to him and he set up a meeting with him while checking Pepper out and walked away from Agent Coulson cutting the conversation short. This Phil told himself he could do with out killing Stark though he might Taser him. If he could get through being _the_ Black widows handler he could monitor Stark no problem. Tony would come to respect him and listen to him one of this days sooner then later Phil hoped. The avengers had been good for Tony and Tasha and Clint they had learned to trust a little and play well with others. But Phil was getting ahead of himself the avengers come after other events that lead up to his small family.

* * *

**Shittake Ramen** : Hi um just to clear some things up this takes place after all the Iron mans and in this story the avengers happen after Iron man two there was never an Iron man three and Coulson was found to be alive by Tony and Clint and Natasha way before the agents of shield.

**Tony**: Why no Iron man three. That sucks I'm pretty awesome and deserve another movie.

**Natasha** : Tony stop being a jerk wad this is her story and she can do as she pleases.

**Clint**: I hate to agree with Tasha plus we are the best at what we do and we so don't trust Fury as far as we can throw him. So we looked into the video footage ...

Shittake Ramen watches as Tasha punches Clint in the stomach.

**Clint**: OWW I'm telling daddy.

**Natasha**: So I don't care don't spiol alert the story she'll explain all that in the chapters to come.

Tony ignores Clint rolling in pain on the ground.

**Tony**: I still say I should get a third movie.

**Shittake Ramen**: Nice try Tony but no even if you are given me the puppy eyes. This is the last time I agree to babysit you guys for Phil.

**Tony ,Clint, Natasha** : Oh so you guys are on a first name basis. What your intentions towards our daddy?

**Shittake Ramen**: Its not even like that were old friends. Go get cookies from the kitchen or something.

Shittake watches as they as scrabble to the kitchen

**Shittake Ramen**: Please R&R so I can add another chapter and if I get at least 10 reviews I'll give web cookies and shouts out in chapter two. Plus Phil will come back sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **So sorry that chapter one was so short. It was basically setting up the story and how Phil is telling Natasha and Clint how he meet and later became Tony's daddy. I promise that the following chapters will be longer. Web cookies for all those who reviewed and shout outs to those following the story.

A big thanks to the following :

**sillystarshine**

**lugeja**

**SaintAugustana**

**Immortalis Cruor Elf**

**nonsensical-blah**

**Downey for President**

**lightsoul34**

**Ooshabosha**

**angel98**

Thanks for following and please keep the reviews coming it lets me know your still into the story, also I'm open to ideas or suggestion if you have any.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The second time Agent Coulson was to see Stark they had a meeting set up but he only found his assistant Pepper who hadn't heard from Tony all day. That was a major red light for Coulson and even more so Pepper who knew that Tony did crazy things but he always checked in with her _always_. Agent Coulson had seen Pepper coming down the steps at Stark Industries and he stood up ready for the meeting they were scheduled to have however rushed pass his with quite a pace considering she was in heels.

'Follow me Mr. Coulson and I'll give you the meeting of your life.'

After a quick call to Rhodey to check on Tony she went around her car to the drivers seat.

' Get in Agent Coulson I know a short cut.'

Agent Coulson quickly followed Pepper's lead and got into the passenger side of her car. After a short ride they arrived at the Stark warehouse where they kept all the weapons that they were working on or that were in the testing stages. Pepper got out of the car quickly and with great gusto scanning her card at the locked. It ding and turned green opening to let her pass. Pepper flew through the hall to the next door Agent Coulson hot on her heels.

'Wait I remember that day daddy how'd she move so fast in such high heels?.'

Phil smiled softly at Tony.

'Well _my_ little genius scientist when people are running high on adrenaline that can do some pretty amazing things.'

'Oh.' Tony said it a tone that could only be described as childhood wonder.

He looked every bit the part since he cut his facial hair off. He made him look like he was in his late teens early twenties. Natasha and Clint almost killed him in a double ambush when they thought he was an imposter. They had scared the stuffing out of Tony and as a result he had spent the rest of the day shadowing his daddy like a lost puppy. Natasha and Clint were put in time out so to speak no weapon using and no new toys. Nothing to big as to alert the other avenger they didn't know about them yet. They laughed about the mistake later but vowed to never ambush Tony foe fear of daddy wrath.

'брат let him finish.' Natasha exclaimed want to hear this part of the story out before отец tucked them into bed for the night.** ***

Clint and Natasha wanted to hear about the Obadiah thing that had happened before Natasha was assigned to Tony.

' Ok my little hawk and my little spider after this part we brush our teeth and go to bed I'll finish the next part after breakfast tomorrow.'

Phil smiled at the chorus of 'ok daddy' from his children. They needed him and he needed them and loved all of them to death given there jobs they were always in danger and stressed but here with him they could be those children they couldn't be the fist time around it a safe and loving environment.

'As I was saying before Tony interrupted again...'

Tony smiled sweetly from his right side.

Pepper had come to the second door and scanned her card ...and scanned it again and again. She turned to Agent Coulson.

'It won't let me in.'

Agent Coulson held out his hand and one of his men put a small explosives in it . Coulson placed it on the store.

'Is that some kind of device to unjam the door?' Pepper asked.

All the men and Agent Coulson stepped back and turn so their back were facing the door .

' you might want to take a step back.' stated Agent Coulson.

Pepper followed Agent Coulson lead and covered her ears just in case it was a big bang.

The device beeped down before a small bang was heard and the door opened.

Pepper quickly went inside calling for Tony while Coulson and his men followed spreading out to cover more ground.

'Ok kids time for bed.'

Tony , Natasha and Clint 'awed' but did as they were told and each was tucked into their beds and given a kiss on the forehead. When it was Tony's turn Phil sat on the bed and kissed tony on the head telling him he loved him and he was safe here.

'If you want I don't have to tell the others about Obadiah.'

'No its okay for them to know. I know they worry so its best to tell them.'

'Do you need me to sleep in here in case the nightmare come?'

Tony gave his daddy a small smile every since Obadiah and Afghanistan and almost dying he'd been having thrice the nightmares then before but he wouldn't when his daddy was their to comfort him when he woke in the middle of the night. Having his daddy tell the story from his point of view made it seem like it happen to someone else .

'I'll be fine daddy you always say I'm very strong and too stubborn for the bad guys to get the best of me .'

Phil smiled . 'That's right little one you are strong and if you find it to be too over whelming come and sleep with daddy okay.'

'Okay night daddy 'ove you.' Tony said as he yawned before falling into a deep peaceful sleep.

'Night Tony daddy love's you.' Phil said as he closed the door and headed down the hall to his own room.

He would need the sleep to build up the energy for the ambush they kids were sure to gave him tomorrow about the next part of the story. He sign in exasperation Tony wanted to know how he became Clint and Natasha daddy claiming that it was only fair since he was telling them about how he became Tony's. Phil was hoping he'd forget that he asked. Those were stories for another time. Phil however was prepared if it was ever brought up again. He had tons of days off and Fury owed him for doing his damned paper work all the time. He'd drop whatever he was doing to tell Tony their stories , that would show Fury how mush Phil did for **S.H.E.I.L.D** and teach him to do his own paperwork.

* * *

**Yah! Chapter two finished and for future chapter they translation for when Natasha speaks Russian will be at the bottom starred. Please R&R.**

***pronounced brat it means brother**

***pronounced otets it means father**

**To clear some confusion up they are adults but each one of them never had time to be children so when they are with Phil Coulson they'll can act like kids and experience all the things children do with him. I will explain more in the coming chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**: Well here's chapter three sorry it took so long my computer is on the out and wont let me do anything. It works out though since we have a ton of laptops in my house. So I'm using the general one while my personal laptop is being fixed. Shout outs and thanks to the new and old followers are going to be at the end of this chapter so you can get to reading quicker.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Tony was pretty sure he was dreaming cause it was like he was watching his life happen from the outside angle. The day Loki came aboard the Helicarrier, the ambush of his minions, Fury voice over the ear pieces telling them Agent Coulson was down, the numb feeling and then the rage at Loki. When had it changed for Tony and Phil Coulson._ 'Maybe_ Tony thought to his self, _it had always been there underneath it all'_. Agent Coulson had been _his_ agent way before he became Natasha and Clint's handler. Tony didn't share his things and rarely played well with other so that pseudo death of Phil Coulson pissed Tony off most of all though Tony played it off in a pure Tony Stark fashion.

**_Flashback_**

_'Loki is a drama queen he wants to do something big something with his nam- son of a bitch. I gotta go Steve I think I know where Loki is heading.' With that Tony swirled away and went to fix up his suit in his personal lab on the helicarrier. His suit only need a few tune-ups to get him to New York and to Loki. Maybe he would be able to stall him while Fury did whatever it was that he did._

_"Loki I'm coming for you." Thought Tony venomously._

**_End Flashback_**

Tony blinked and let out a sigh the sun was blinding him as it streaked through the window. He hated having that dream over and over again and thought that this time because Daddy Phil had tucked him in he would be fine. Apparently he wasn't fine not one bit. It was defiantly an upgrade from his nightmare of Afghanistan and the whole ' _replacing your heart with a shiny circle'_ power light thing'. Really that was so clever and well thought out, Tony snorted to himself as he thought about it. Throwing off the covers and making his way to the bathroom to wash up a bit he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't want to worry the others with his dreams. He'd told them he didn't get them anymore and he didn't want to get in trouble with his daddy.

Down the hall to the left of Tony bedroom Clint was already awake and worried about Tony. He wasn't called Hawkeye for nothing. He had sharp vision and sharp ears, mind you his hearing was not as good as 'Tasha's but Clint trumped that up to her being a girl. Clint bit his bottom lip n thought he wanted to tell his daddy but Tony wouldn't trust him anymore. But Phil would really be able to help him sort out his nightmares. He already had a ton of experience dealing with his and 'Tasha's night time dream land baggage. Clint sighed whatever Tony decided to do Clint would be there for him but for right now he wanted to get to the kitchen first. Tony and Clint had this on going battle to see who would get the honor of the first cup of coffee in the morning and so far Tony had beat him out nine times out of ten. It wouldn't be happening this morning and Clint wanted to hear more of the story about how Phil became Tony daddy.

'Tasha plopped down in her chair at the table watching daddy Phil as he made hi way around the kitchen like a stealth cooking ninja. Natasha was quite skilled at many things and knew several dozen ways to kill a man where it would bee untraceable. Unfortunately she couldn't cook to save her life. That whole'_ women belong_ _in the kitchen'_ thing was way before her time and not meant t apply to her. Natasha stomach growled as daddy Phil placed a full plate of eggs , bacon, English muffins, and homemade waffle in front of her. She blushed a bright red that almost matched the color of her hair.

'Thanks daddy.' Natasha murmured as she pored syrup on her waffles.

'Your welcome Tasha.' Phil said with a small smile looking toward the kitchen door hoping Tony and Clint wouldn't come running in like hell was on their heels like_ last_ time.

Clint and Tony were toe to toe as they speed walked into the kitchen dressed and refreshed. Both made a mad grab for the coffee container and got ... nothing. Phil was apparently faster and had grabbed up the coffee glass before they could break another one ( it would be the third one in a week). Phil poured them both a cup of coffee and placed plates in front of them both before talking his seat at the table. Clint and Natasha were both looking at Phil with expecting looks. Phil smirked from the rim of his coffee mug as he took a sip.

'As I was saying before you guys went to bed... Phil began as Clint stuffed his face with waffles.

Clint really loved waffles while Tony and Natasha ate at a more subdued paste.

* * *

**Shout outs** : Thanks to you all for following and faving the story. It lets me know its being read and enjoyed. So thanks again and please **r&r**.

**Dark Cat Queen**

**LilAlyCat**

**Shinobi Twins 05**

**Brie45**

**The rest of my shout outs are going to be in chapter four because I seen this guys listed above first in my email when I was working on chapter three and the rest I saw later while working on four so don't get mad if your name not here it probably at the beginning of four. **


End file.
